companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forward Barracks
|prereq = |production_struc = All American infantry units that can garrison this building |production_xp = |primary_weapon = |secondary_weapon = |garrison = Varies |health = Varies |armor = None |num_products = 5 |produces = Engineer Squad * A basic 3-man repair and construction unit, with upgrades for further specialization. * Costs , * Takes 21 seconds to produce Riflemen Squad * A 6-man core infantry unit with potential for both anti-infantry and anti-tank abilities. * Requires an existing Barracks * Costs , * Takes 36 seconds to produce Heavy Machine Gun Team * A mobile anti-infantry weapon crew, capable of quickly suppressing and destroying enemy infantry units and light vehicles. * Requires an existing Weapons Support Center * Costs , * Takes 36 seconds to produce Mortar Team * An infantry-carried light artillery piece for shelling enemy positions from afar. * Requires an existing Weapons Support Center * Costs , * Takes 36 seconds to produce M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun * A powerful, long-ranged but slow anti-tank cannon. * Costs , * Takes 67 seconds to produce |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce nearby Infantry units * Costs vary by unit type |upgrades = |global_upgrades = }} : In Company of Heroes, a Forward Barracks is a neutral structure that has been converted into a forward command outpost by American Infantry. Once converted, the building is considered American property, and can reinforce nearby infantry units. As long as the sector this building is in is connected to your supply lines, the Forward Barracks can produce Engineer Squads, and may also produce four other kinds of units if their default production facilities exist back at the American HQ territory. Overview When an American Infantry unit is garrisoned inside a neutral building within friendly territory, a button appears in the building's main menu. This button activates an ability called Upgrade to Barracks. The upgrade costs , and takes 30 seconds to complete. Once it's completed, the building is transferred from Neutral ownership to American ownership, and will be visually outfitted with American flags and a large Allied symbol clearly visible floating above it. This building now serves as a Forward Barracks for the American player. It serves two primary functions: reinforcement of American infantry units, and production of new units. All Allied infantry units (including those of other Allied players, even British troops) within 25 meters of this structure can be Reinforced for the appropriate cost. By default, the Forward Barracks can produce Engineer Squads. Production of additional units at this structure depends on the existence of other production facilities back at the American base. If a Barracks exists at the base, Riflemen Squads can be produced here. If a Weapons Support Center exists, it unlock production of Heavy Machine Gun Teams and Mortar Teams here. A Motor Pool at the base enables producing M1 57mm Anti Tank Guns at the Forward Barracks. Furthermore, since the building is owned by the Americans, it cannot be garrisoned by enemy troops. Axis infantry will be able to "un-convert" the building back to Neutral ownership, but this is a very time-consuming process. Axis vehicles can only attack the structure. You can set up as many Forward Barracks outposts as you can afford - there's no real limit. The only requirement is that the building must be within friendly territory that's linked to your supply lines. If enemies take the sector after the building has been converted, the Forward Barracks will nonetheless remain in American ownership and will still provide reinforcement to friendly infantry. However, it will not be able to produce any more units until reconnected to your supply lines. Production The Forward Barracks can potentially produce up to 5 different kinds of units. By default it can only produce Engineer Squads, and the other 4 unit types become unlocked when the appropriate base structures are built back at the American HQ Territory. All production is disabled if the sector containing the Forward Barracks is rendered neutral, captured by the enemy, or disconnected from friendly supply lines. Engineer Squad * Costs , * Takes 21 seconds to complete Riflemen Squad * Requires an existing Barracks * Costs , * Takes 36 seconds to produce Heavy Machine Gun Team * Requires an existing Weapons Support Center * Costs , * Takes 36 seconds to produce Mortar Team * Requires an existing Weapons Support Center * Costs , * Takes 36 seconds to produce M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun * Requires an existing Motor Pool * Costs , * Takes 67 seconds to produce Abilities A Forward Barracks has no manually-activated abilities of its own. However, it does allow reinforcement of nearby infantry units, activated through those units' own menus. Reinforce Squad *Costs vary based on reinforced unit *Activation: Through the target unit's menu *Duration varies based on reinforced unit Any infantry squad within 25 meters of the Forward Barracks can replenish lost men for a specific cost and duration determined by the type of unit being reinforced. Note that the Forward Barracks does not heal wounded infantry. Also note that infantry garrisoned inside the structure need to exit it first in order to reinforce. Tactics The American army has a wide variety of Defensive Structures, but they are all easily destroyed and not capable of stopping the entire enemy army on their own. They often need continuous support from American units - particularly the cheaper infantry squads and crewed weapons. Unfortunately, maintaining this defensive support force is tricky when infantry need to travel back and forth to home-base to reinforce, and new units must slowly travel the entire way to the front lines from the production centers. The Forward Barracks solves this logistical problem by allowing both reinforcement and production to take place far forward of the HQ territory. By placing Forward Barracks near each important position along the defensive line, it is possible to keep the defensive units in good condition to repel enemy attacks until the armored core is ready to make its next assault. Furthermore, claiming a structure as a Reinforcement Point denies its use to the enemy. Enemy infantry cannot garrison it, and thus cannot use the building as cover against shelling or suppression. They must seek another structure to garrison. Placement The best place for a Forward Barracks is close to the front lines, just behind a good defensive position that often comes under enemy attacks. If the Forward Barracks cannot be properly defended, the enemy might reach and "un-convert" it, wasting your invested resources. Be advised to try to convert large structures rather than small ones, if you have that choice at all. A small building may be harder to spot, but a short shelling by enemy artillery will turn it to rubble before long. A larger structure may attract more attention once the enemy realizes it's in your hands, but will survive longer as well. Sometimes, as explained above, it's also a good idea to just convert a potentially dangerous structure to a Forward Barracks simply to keep the enemy from using it. For example, a tall building near the front line with great potential vantage points for snipers or other infantry units is better in your hands than anybody else's, and converting it would make sure that the enemy can't quickly rush troops into it to hold the entire area against you. Production The Forward Barracks is tasked with producing units to replace those fallen during both defensive and offensive operations. Whichever units you require, it's usually better to produce them at this forward location instead of back at the base, since that means they don't have to travel a long distance to reach their defensive positions or rejoin an ongoing battle. Therefore, treat this as you would the original production facilities for those units. There's no real difference except location. Of course, when desperate, you can always have a Forward Barracks churn out several units with which to defend itself or the sector it's in - which is why it's so important to place Forward Barracks inside buildings close to the front lines. Weaknesses As with all buildings, a Forward Barrackss are vulnerable to enemy artillery and flamethrowers. Fortunately, enemy infantry cannot directly attack it, but they can "un-convert" it given time. Note that you do not get a warning when the building is attacked nor when it is being un-converted. Keep a watch on any unoccupied Forward Barracks to prevent the enemy from wasting your resources! Category:Structures Category:American Structures